Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light
by Riddlewing
Summary: Artemis Fowl is now fourteen, has the highest European IQ, and does not remember the fairies he previously cheated of gold. All he remembers is a regular life with a family of crime. But that may change very soon on a vacation to Paris.
1. Chapter One: Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl™ or any of its characters. Any similarites to other fanfics are merely coincidental.  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light By Riddlewing )  
  
Chapter One  
Strange Dreams  
  
Artemis Fowl was in a forest. Alone in a very bizarre forest, a very dark forest. No Butler at his side. No Juliet either. No – Artemis ceased his movement to think. There was someone or something missing, another protector not with him. That's strange, Artemis thought. I've never known any other protectors. Maybe in my dreams...? And yet they, whatever they are, seem like an old friend. Something is wrong with this scenario. He began walking again, but this time more warily. He was searching for something, but he didn't know what. He would know when he found it. If he found it. There was something in his mind that he wanted to find, something he had briefly touched once or twice, something that felt wonderful. And he needed to know what it was so badly. Artemis suddenly started as he heard a humming noise. There was something behind him! Instinctively, he spun around, squinted eyes looking for light with which to see. But he didn't need to look. The light was already there. A hovering, iridescent ball of light about the size of his raven-haired head. Amazing! he thought. A fluttering ball of light. It's like magic. Magic. The word stirred up strange images in his memory. Or dreams, he didn't know. They seemed real. A floating heat wave. Or what looked like one. A heat wave reflecting light, like a small mirror. Artemis reached a tentative pale hand out to touch the humming, dancing light. It seemed akin to the mirror illusion he remembered. The light abruptly zoomed backwards a few feet at his attempt to touch it, buzzing zealously. Artemis frowned, the well-used crow's feet near his eyes deepening. This light, it was so...alluring, almost like it wanted him to pursue it. Well, it would get what it wanted. Artemis leaped after it, straining to lay a hand on it. It would help him remember. It would help. And he needed that help like a bird needs to fly. Almost desperately, Artemis ran after the light. Through the darkness of the forest, he chased it. Flying past the sinister trees, jumping over strewn sticks and large branches, he tirelessly followed the ball of light for what seemed like an eternity. That word made him think too. Something about a cube-like thing, something years ahead of its time, something priceless. It made him hunt the light more feverishly. At one point in the forest, there seemed to be a clearing. The trees grew in a perfect circle around the clearing, and in the navy sky high above him, Artemis could see the full silver moon shining brightly. In the center of the clearing, the ball of light halted. At last! he thought excitedly, and stretched his hand to it. But then it disappeared, and his fingers were grasping air. Disappointedly, Artemis sat on the grass, and suddenly the peaceful night was split by the ground underneath him cracking thunderously. Frightened, Artemis yelled, and he fell into the newly made chasm, shouts echoing around him as his fall never seemed to end.  
  
In bed, Artemis sat bolt upright, his breath coming in rapid, short bursts as his heart went into overdrive. He relaxed slightly as he recognized his surroundings. Kneading his forehead with his hands, the fourteen-year-old tried to remember what he had dreamed of. A nightmare, certainly, but of what meaning? For Artemis believed every dream had a meaning. Did it mean he would be happy for a while and then be devastated by something? Did it mean something else? Artemis sighed and got out of bed, dressing himself and heading down to breakfast. At the table, he could see Butler, Juliet, Mother, and Father chatting contentedly. They all looked up as he entered the room and greeted him. "Ah, Arty!" Father cried, standing up and hugging his son. "It's a good morning indeed, my boy!" "Yes," Mother added, kissing his cheek. "Morning, Arty," Juliet said mockingly, grinning. She was now nineteen and quite pretty, but beauty comes with a danger, as Juliet well knew. She was now almost as trained as Butler, but she still was fun loving, and her eyes were still masked by the same green glitter mascara. "Good morning, Artemis," Butler said, drawing out a chair for him. Artemis accepted it and piled a heap of pancakes and syrup on his plate. His mother noted his unusual behavior with a raised eyebrow. "Hungry this morning?" "Yes," answered Artemis, swallowing a bite of pancake. The food was unusually delicious this morning, and he was suddenly famished. Father laughed. "Are you feeling all right?" "Just strange dreams last night, Father." "Oh, really?" said Juliet interestedly. "Last night, I had strange dreams too." "What about?" Artemis asked her, genuinely curious. "Some weird group of boys," she giggled. "They kept hitting on me and then running away." Butler scowled. He really had to watch who was calling the manor now. Caller ID just wouldn't cut it anymore. "Mine was of no consequence," said Artemis, feeling a desire to keep his dreams private. "Just out of the ordinary, that's all." His parents eyed him strangely. Since when did Artemis eat so much? Since when did he have strange dreams? But they dismissed it quickly, for Artemis seemed happy. And they knew that Artemis needed to be happy. 


	2. Chapter Two: France

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl™ or any of its characters. Any similarites to other fanfics are merely coincidental.  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light By Riddlewing )  
  
Chapter Two  
France  
  
At dinnertime, Father smiled and put his hand in his wife's as he said, "Ahem. Your attention, please." The idle chatter stopped instantly and heads turned to face him. "Well," Father announced importantly, "my business is having a meeting in abroad, and I want you all to come along. We're going to France!" "France?" Juliet squealed. "With all the shops and cute boys? Count me in!" "Ah, France," Butler sighed, "oui, I would be delighted to accompany you." "Yes," said Artemis, "I would love to go. When shall we leave?" "Next week on Tuesday," Mother answered happily. "I'll pack tonight!" declared Juliet enthusiastically, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "Now, I'll have to have a rather large suitcase."  
  
On Tuesday, the Fowls and the two Butlers boarded the Lear jet and flew a quick flight to Paris. From there, they ordered a limousine from the airport and were driven to Le Cherie, a grand – and expensive – hotel in the midst of town, where they unpacked and set off to see the sights. Juliet skipped off with Mother to go shopping. Father stayed in the hotel for one of his many meetings, leaving Butler and Artemis. "Well, Artemis?" Butler said. "What do you want to do?" "Hmm..." Artemis thought for a moment. "Let's see if the French have any desirable technology."  
  
Down in Haven, the fairy city, the centaur Foaly was watching the Fowls from the Operation Room. Sucking a carrot into his mouth and crunching loudly, he attracted the attention of Commander Root, a beet-faced elf with the most successful number of Recons in history who almost always chose shouting as his preferred communication. "FOALY!" Root roared, poking his red face into the Ops room. "You're supposed to be watching Fowl, not eating lunch!" Foaly shrugged. "I'm bored. Artemis has no recollection of fairies, he's in Paris, and he's happy. What more is there to watch?" He swallowed another carrot. "If I know Fowl, he's going to find some way to remember," Root said darkly. "He found us once, and he'll find us again. I know it." "My technology always works," said Foaly irritably, "and if he said that storage site was his last hope, then it was. Since when has the mesmer lied or failed?" Root, who could find nothing to say, stalked into his office, muttering under his breath. Almost immediately after he left, Captain Holly Short walked into the room. "How's lunch, Foaly?" "Fine. By the way, those carrots you gave me were excellent quality, as was the beetle juice." "You're welcome." Glancing at the numerous monitors around the room, she said, "How is our favorite foul Fowl?" "Very good," Foaly answered thickly, eating a carrot. "He's in Paris." Holly snorted. "Paris. Tokyo. London. Rome. They're all the same. Who under Haven cares if he's on vacation?" "Maybe you do." Another carrot slid down Foaly's gullet. "Me? Miss Fowl?" Holly said incredulously, though her liquid hazel eyes told the real story. "You always were a terrible liar, Holly." The elf sighed. "I know." "So admit it. You miss Artemis." "Yes. I guess I do. No more adventures. Just boring police work. I almost wish Artemis would remember us." Foaly laughed. "See, Holly? Sometimes you can't prevent bonding, even if you don't want to do it. It happens. I might miss him too. He was the only one who ever understood what I say." "FOALY!" The genius and the test case spun around to see Commander Root. "Back again, Commander?" Foaly said. "You know, the way your dulcet tones utter my name, it's like I never help you at all." "You're a blessing and a curse," Root said, rolling his eyes, "though the latter happens most often." "What's wrong?" Holly interrupted the familiar argument. "Mulch, that idiot! He's somehow escaped prison." "I'm on it," Holly said instantly. "He could get to Artemis. That would result in total recall, and we don't want that. So, where was Mulch spotted?" "The convict was last seen in Paris, France," Foaly said immediately. "It just came through." "All right," Holly answered, business-like. "Somebody get me a pair DoubleDex, an iris cam, and a gun." "Way ahead of you, Holly," Foaly answered, handing the gear over to her, "I've been thinking something like this would happen, so I kept this stuff handy." "You knew I would be the one on Mulch's case," she grinned. "I'm one of the only officers with hazel eyes, and here's a hazel iris cam." "Of course. You're so predictable." The phrase made Holly remember. She had said it once to a particular Mud Boy while assisting him in retrieving something from a certain Jon Spiro. "Oh, well. Mulch is predictable too. He'll be going for the gold in the Land of the Mud and one person we all know." She hopped into a pod and shot into the dangerous world of magma flares. 


	3. Chapter Three: Mud and Mulch In Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl™ or any of its characters. Any similarites to other fanfics are merely coincidental.  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light By Riddlewing )  
  
Chapter Three  
Mud and Mulch In Paris  
  
"Butler, I believe it's time to update my money diversion software." Artemis pulled up his laptop and opened his program. He had just finished version 2.0, but there were some glitches that needed to be fixed. Butler watched over his charge's shoulder as Artemis brought the software code up. "Oh, yes," Butler said, "I seem to remember that only a few hundred dollars were transferred at a time. And I also seem to remember that you were attempting to take money from accounts in countries other than Switzerland." "Yes. Butler, would you have any ideas?" "Well, I would try this..." Butler typed a complicated-looking code into the software and Artemis exclaimed, "Of course! That's what I've been missing. Thank you." He typed furiously for several minutes, and then halted, stretching his pale digits. "Shall we test it out?" "Why not?" Artemis pushed a button on his laptop and watched delightedly as large figures began pouring into his accounts from England and Germany.  
  
Holly was above ground in a fairy fort. Once she stepped out of it, she would be in Paris. Right near the Eiffel Tower to be exact. She shielded herself and stepped beyond the boundaries. Humans strolled leisurely down the roads, sipping cool soy lattes and chatting animatedly. Holly smiled as she inhaled the sweet air, air that smelled much better than its counterpart in Haven. She quickly dismissed her momentary enjoyment as she set her mind to business. If I were Mulch, where would I hide? "You could ask for help, Holly," a tinny voice said in her ear. "Foaly!" she said, relieved. "How did you know what I was thinking?" "You spoke aloud. You probably didn't know it, though. Well, Mulch would probably be in Disneyland Paris, if you ask me." "Thanks. I'll go there right now." Holly took flight, jacking the motor of her DoubleDex up to full throttle, and zoomed off to the famous amusement park. She passed over several concession stands, and looked longingly at the ice cream shops. It was hot out, and the last time she'd had a Popsicle was, well, decades ago, and she'd been posing as a grumpy dwarf from the Snow White exhibit. Root had almost popped a vein when he had found out. Regaining herself, she suddenly spotted a familiar-looking short dwarf. Picking someone's pocket. She had to hand it to Mulch, kleptomaniac as he was, he was still quite a good thief. Flying down, invisible, she hurled her buzz baton at him from the air, and it clipped his backside. Yowling, Mulch hurried away, unnoticed in the crowd by his victim. Curiously, he picked up the buzz baton and then looked up into the sky. There was an LEP officer here; he could sense it. Knowing she'd have to reveal herself sooner or later, she descended to earth and turned her wings off. Opening her visor, she shouted, "Mulch!" The dwarf spun around and saw nothing. Confused, he kept walking and searching the skies. "Mulch!" Holly repeated. "The Beet Root sent me." "Captain Short?" Mulch said uncertainly, backing away. "Who else can throw a buzz baton like that?" "Ah, it's you," Mulch said, slightly reassured. "What does Julius want now? It's not my fault I hate jail." Holly unshielded. "The usual. Your hide. You in jail. No surprises, I can promise you." "He thinks I'm trying to find Artemis." "Dead on. Are you?" "Of course. But I wanted to visit Paris to pick some pockets, see the sights, you know. But I despise this sun block. Smells like - " "I saw you in action," Holly interrupted dryly before Mulch could complete his analogy and closing her visor at the stink. "So, do you know where Artemis is?" "Here. In Le Cherie, down a couple miles. I'll undoubtedly be paying a visit sooner or later. Foaly's swollen techno-head is so annoying sometimes." "I heard that!" a voice in Holly's earpiece cried indignantly. Mulch smirked wickedly. "You'll be hearing more where that came from, my dear donkey boy. I've captured a few swear toads in my day." Root took over. "Ah, it's my most wanted convict, escaped yet again from prison. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're here for a lengthy stay with our favorite Mud Boy."  
  
"Butler," Artemis said presently, "have you been having strange dreams lately?" "Why do you ask?" "Well, I believe all dreams have meanings, and if you have had dreams too, then there is something going on." "Yes," Butler admitted, "I have. About light and shadows." "I have had those sort of dreams also. Something is about to happen. I know it intuitively." And Butler knew it to be true. If Master Artemis said something was so, then it most definitely was. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Jade Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl™ or any of its characters. Any similarities to other fanfics are merely coincidental.  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light By Riddlewing )  
  
Chapter Four  
The Jade Princess  
  
"Butler!" Juliet squealed after dessert, "guess what!" "What?" "I just checked my e-mail, and something great has happened!" "Do tell," Artemis piped up, walking over to the siblings. "Well!" Juliet's cheeks were flushed with excitement. "'Member how I auditioned for an American wrestling team?" "Yes," Butler said slowly. "I've been accepted!" she cried, twisting her hair into a tight braid and hooking the pretty but lethal jade ring onto it. "I leave tomorrow for NYC! Au revoir, Juliet, bonjour, Jade Princess!" A leaden feeling of dread fell into the pit of the stomachs of Butler and Artemis. They were going to have to say goodbye to Juliet so soon? Butler felt gloomy. He knew he should be happy for her, but all he could feel was sadness. She was his little sister, after all, and he felt oddly protective of her. He loved her very much, and it was going to hurt to see her go off to another continent to earn her fame and glory. Artemis was unhappy too. Now that Butler couldn't fully guard him, Juliet had part-time helped out. She had been there his whole life, and now she had to leave. My dream! he thought suddenly. It had been like a prophecy. He would be happy, and then be plunged into despair. The ball of light would have helped him. He knew it would have. And now Juliet was going away. "Oh," Artemis said, trying to fake a smile, "that's great, Juliet!" "Yes," Butler added, attempting a happy grin, "superb! You'll show those morons in America that no one takes down a Butler." Juliet hugged both of them securely. "I'm so glad you guys are taking it so easily! I thought you would be upset, but no matter." Butler and Artemis exchanged guilty glances while Juliet continued. "I'm going to miss you so much! Promise you'll cheer me on?" "Yes," soldier and charge replied together. And it was a promise they fully intended to keep.  
  
"Convict," Root roared into the microphone in the Ops Room, "you're not going to even see Artemis. It's back to laser bars for you!" "Julius, Julius," Mulch sighed, "you always knew how to persuade people into doing your will, didn't you." Foaly pushed Root away so his fetid language wouldn't be heard. "How did you escape prison?" "Trade secret. As if I would let you know." Root tried to reach the microphone. "CONVICT!" "Julius. You shall break my eardrums if you continue in this manner." "Why, you little – " "Commander," Holly cut in, "what should I do with him?" "Strangle him and mount him on my office wall!" Root yelled. "No," Foaly said, "knock him out and bring him back here to Haven. We'll deal with him adequately, I assure you." "I would deal with him more than adequately!" Root shouted. "Once I'd have gotten my hands on you, I'd – " "Quiet, Commander," Foaly interrupted hastily. To Holly, he said, "All right, Captain, bring him back to Haven." Suddenly, in the Ops room, a sprite ran in and whispered something in Foaly's and Root's ears. On her video cam, Holly could see their eyes widening in shock and anger. "Holly!" Foaly said hurriedly, "don't come back to Haven. Stay in Paris or somewhere else. We're under attack!" 


	5. Chapter Five: Hunt Him Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl™ or any of its characters. Any similarities to other fanfics are merely coincidental.  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Recollection of Light By Riddlewing )  
  
Chapter Five  
Hunt Him Down  
  
Holly's eyes narrowed. "You're not kidding?" "Holly. Would I kid about something like this?" "He's not lying," blurted Root. "It's the B'wa Kell again. Some idiot slipped on his coffee break during rounds, leaving his key right near the door. So..." "They've broken out again," Holly said miserably. "Just after we put them in jail, too." "Don't feel bad," Foaly piped up. "It's not your fault." "Then why do I feel like it is?"  
  
Artemis smiled, pleased. "Butler," he said, "I think we've finally done it. I should be able to place this in the Internet quite soon." Butler nodded his agreement and clutched at his chest suddenly. Artemis stared at him in concern. "Are you all right, old friend? Is that tissue still hindering you?" "Yes," Butler wheezed. "I've tried everything." Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder, which would have been impossible had he not been bent over in pain. "You should rest. I believe there are some sleep pills in the medicine bag. Go to sleep until dinner." "I think I will. You continue to make money. It's your thing." Butler trooped into the bathroom to find the pills.  
  
"Holly," Root commanded seriously, "take Mulch to Haven immediately." "Yessir," Holly replied, looking around her for the dwarf. "Mulch? Mulch!" "Don't tell me he got away," groaned Root. Holly glanced at him guiltily in her video cam. Her look was all he needed to answer his question. "D'Arvit," he swore quietly. "Right, find him ASAP. Keep channels open at all times. Oh, and Holly." "Yes, Commander?" "Hunt him down," Root whispered venomously. "Hunt him down. Yessir. Over and out." Root sat back heavily in his chair, waiting for results.  
  
Up in Paris, Holly shielded herself and flew off in search of Mulch, silently berating herself for letting him get away. She had been so engrossed in the conversation that she hadn't noticed he had escaped. Foaly had told her several times that many escaped convicts were flagged by the LEP. Therefore, in theory, they could open up the flag locator and find the criminals wherever they were at the time; moving, still, aboveground, underground...the locator would do its job. Holly lifted her wrist to eye-level, and pushed a miniscule blue button on her LEP watch. A map of the world was projected into the air above the device, and Corporal Lili Frond's voice sounded in her earpiece: "Which convict are you attempting to locate?" The captain scowled. Of course the LEP would choose Lili. She wasn't smart, true, but she was very pretty and entranced even the most uninterested elves. Her LEP scores had shot up because she was related to an elfin king. Since King Frond had ruled, his entire successive line had been good-looking, but had the reputation of always relying on their advisors. Stupidity, Holly thought angrily. Just because the Fronds were up there, it didn't mean that they had the power to practically run the LEP, for goodness's sake! "Mulch Diggums," said her mouth, enunciating very clearly. Lili's face disappeared from the projection, and in her place a thorough map of the area of Paris she was in beeped into view. In the center of the moving tracker, a red dot pulsed and moved. Mulch. Hunt him down, that was what the commander had ordered. Well, that's what I'm doing, she thought as she dived steeply out of the clouds. 


End file.
